Janu Wong
Name: Janu Wong District: Eleven Gender: Female Age: 12 Personality: Janu is a sweet girl. Many people think Janu as a very kawaii girl but Janu hates being called cute or kawaii. Janu just wants too be known as a carefree girl and a happy go lucky person because she is always very happy and never worrys about anything even the hunger games, the only thing that Janu is worried about is her appetite and not eatting because food is her second favorite thing in the world and she will eat anything. Janu has flaws like that she is not the brightest cayon in the box because she gets amazed by the most smallest things like a hermit crab she found at the beach and she gets confused and lost in her own world. Too make up for her not so bright personailty Janu is very adventous and fearless girl. Janu is not even scared of the hunger games. Janu loves a good adventure outdoors but when she is at school she is a pretty nice person who hangs out with the boys at her school. Janu never hangs out with the girls at her school because she thinks that there stupid and that there rude but she will be nice too them if she has too. Appearance:Janu is very adorable. Janu has long black hair which looks short because she puts her hair in japanese braids and too top off her hairdo she puts on a panada hat or a straw hat but mostly her panada hat. Janu has babyfat on her cheeks and she does not have a real eye color she was born with white eyes with some bloodcells flowing in her eyes. That is the only thing that Janu hates about her looks she even tried too get a brown marker too put on her eyes but that did not end too well.Janu also is very chubby and she has a small body build. Weapons: Janu's weapon is a Dagger. Janu is great with a Dagger she can do alot of stuff with it. She loves too dip her dagger in fire and see the medel turn into a firey red. She also uses her Dagger for pickpocketing stuff for an adventure. Backstory: Janu was born at the pier, the only pier in district eleven. She lived with her mom Wren and her dad Jin also she had a cat named Sakana. They all lived in a big house boat together. They did not liked too live in a house because moving too district too district is alot of money and they did not even had a car so it was very hard for them.Until when Janu was two they decided too go get a house boat. When Janu became older she became more adventerous since she never leaves her house boat because her parents were alwayed worried about her. Janu alwayed wanted too see the world. One day when Janu was seven years old she decided too go on an adventure. Janu decided too go to the only beach in district eleven, Janu was amazed at the beach. The ocean was like crystal clear and the sand was like brown crystals. Janu loved it there because she was alone at last. She loved too sneak out of her home too go to the beach, but one day when it was midnight she saw a lot of hermit crabs. Janu was amazed and curious because she never saw a hermit crab. So Janu tried too pet one but the hermit crab bit Janu's finger so hard that it was bleeding. Janu was really hurt for a minute but she decided too take the crab home and called the hermit crab Dorai but when Janu was about too go home. Three boys decided to confront her and yelling at her because they found the beach first. They did not wanted a girl at "There beach" so when they were about too attack Janu. Janu tried too tell them that she just wanted some freedom away from her parents. It took awhile for the boys too let Janu in there group and they let her join the group. Janu did not know that this "group" she joined was known for thievery and vandalising district eleven. Janu did not care at all. She thought it was an adventure and she was glad that she had friends. The girls at school would pick on her and call her ching chang and frog eyes. One day when Janu was walking too school the girls appeared in front of her and started too say rascist remarks too Janu. "Why dont you shut up and make me some rice bitch!" yelled a girl and a other girl said "Why dont your parents love you i bet they slap you so many times that your eyes are like that!" . After all the girls began too say "Ching chong ching ching chang" repeatly until Janu's friends came too stop the bullies. "enough just enough!" yelled one of her friends but they just kept on going until one of her friends came out with a dagger and started chasing the girls with the dagger and even one of them got stabbed in the arm. "Wow thank you..." Janu says. "Anything for you Janu-chan" says all of her friends together. After that they decided too skip school and sneak in too the head peacekeepers house. When they arrived at the head peacekeepers house and they put various bombs like stink bombs,smoke bombs and even juice bombs around his house. When the bombs went active. Janu and her gang ran for there lives but it was no use. The peacekeepers has caught them. All of her friends ended up too be hanged and Janu was forced too be in the hunger games. Janu will fight too win no matter what too prove that she is not a mistake in this world. Strengths: Janu's biggest strenght is her charm. She is so adorable she can make anyone do what she wants or not kill her if the career's confonted her they would just take her and leave. Her second strenght is stealing. She can steal anything and get away with it since she is also pretty agile and her final strenght is that she is strong for a twelve year old. Weaknesses: Janu's biggest weakness is that she is not the brightest light blub in district eleven. She can easily trust people and she has barely have any knowledge.Janu's second weaknesses is that she is not a fast runner and her final weakness is that she cant tie knots right. Fears: Janu barely does not have a fear but her biggest fear is too prove that she is a mistake in this world. Interview Angle: Janu will act cute and quirky too win over the sponsers and she will dance around on the interviewers stage with her dress on. Bloodbath Strategy: When the gong goes Janu will run like hell too the cornucopia she will try and pass everyone and get a backpack and a dagger. Maybe she will kill a person or too with her dagger. Game Strategy: she will stay with her allience and steal from people. Alliance: anyone but careers'. Token: her hermit crab Dorai. Category:XxXMidget In a BikiniXxX's Tributes Category:Volunteer Category:12 year olds Category:District 11 Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:Females